


Sunrise

by BabyThingCoffee



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild, The Legend of Zelda: Majora's Mask
Genre: Crossover, Crushes, Depersonalization, Developing Relationship, Dissociation, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Guilt, M/M, Multiverse, Multiverse Travel, Mute Link, Selectively Mute Link, Zora Link, Zora Mask
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-19
Updated: 2017-05-19
Packaged: 2018-11-02 11:27:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10943562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyThingCoffee/pseuds/BabyThingCoffee
Summary: Overwhelmed with guilt, Link is determined to fix his mistakes and take back Hyrule to avenge those he failed to protect 100 years ago. While in Zoras Domain, Link finds himself aiding the sorrowful spirit of a Zora named Monah. After aiding her, Link finds that he is gifted with a peculiar object, one that should not exist. At least not in this universe.The object appears to be cursed and Link soon becomes overwhelmed, fearing that he may never get the chance to save Hyrule or redeem himself. However, with some aid, Link begins to wonder if it may actually be a blessing. He only has three days to decide which it is.





	Sunrise

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Cinderella](https://archiveofourown.org/works/10491663) by [FactionZero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/FactionZero/pseuds/FactionZero). 



> I apologies for any false representations I make in this novel regarding selective muteness, dissociation and denationalization. If you find that I've done something wrong please inform me so I can learn and fix my mistakes.
> 
> I was inspired to write this and begin writing myself after reading FactionZero's work called Cinderella, I really encourage you to check it out if you haven't already.
> 
> Although it may not seem like it in the beginning, this story is heavily focused on Link and Prince Sidons relationship (not-canon).
> 
> There will not be any sex scenes unless someone requests it to avoid unwanted scenes.
> 
> If you have any suggestions or requests for scenes or would like to give some constructive criticism, please go right ahead I would really appreciate it!
> 
> Thank you and enjoy.

Think about the last book you read, the last story you heard or even told. No matter where you look, what genre you immerse yourself in or who created the story, you always follow the hero. The protagonist is chosen to defeat or resolve a situation, and while there may be a few conflicts along the way they always remain victorious.

The protagonist defeats the antagonist.

Good triumphs over evil.

The hero always wins.

A hero is supposed to be someone who is noble and courageous, someone who is lion hearted and selfless. The hero is always admired and loved.

Link wasn't a hero. 

Link allowed his tired eyes to rest a moment, his heavy eyelids drifting closed before he snapped them open once more and forced them to focus, not wanting to fall asleep.

It wasn't like him to grow tired easily, he would usually be able to stay awake for a day or two without feeling exhausted, but the battle with Vah Ruta, Waterblight Ganon and everything else that ensued left his body weary.

Link forced his breath to hitch in an attempt to wake himself up, staring down at his bare feet that gently kicked at a slow and steady pace through the water. His hylian boots rested beside him, flopped to one side due to the lack of being filled.

By now, Link would have been searching for another Sheikah tower, he would have been trying to progress in some way and anyway he could but he felt as though he was being literally and figuratively weighed down. Once again the unsettling feeling of guilt tugged down on his stomach, as if to state that it was the reason for his painful leisure.

Link allowed his eyes to drift closed only for a moment, but again he could only see images of Mipha and her sorrowful statue reflecting behind his eyelids.

He couldn't remember no matter how hard he tried, he thought that once he obtained some form of memory that the rest would either be clear or come flooding back, however it had been over twenty four hours and no matter how much Link forced the image of Mipha into his mind, no other memories would surface.

He hesitantly opened his eyes, half expecting to see Vah Ruta submerged in the water before him, only moments away from rearing its head back and letting out another heart wrenching whine. 

Following the ceremony with the Zoras and their king down in Zoras Domain, Link found himself back in the East Reservoir Lake where divine beast Vah Ruta had previously resided. Now that the rain had ceased, the sky was clear with only a few dissipating clouds here and there, the moon and stars illuminating the area and reflecting in the water that burbled against the dock Link currently occupied.

He didn't feel as much remorse as he thought he should have when he found out about Mipha, about her love for him and how some Zoras even blamed him for her death.

It didn't feel real, it just felt like another mission he had to do for another person he didn't recognize.

However, he couldn't shake the image of Mipha’s spirit from his mind. Her words rang in his head, only making the weighing pain of guilt enhance.

She didn't know.

She couldn't have known that Link had lost all of his memories.

It would have torn her apart. 

When he first saw Mipha’s spirit, when he first saw her pitiful smile and heard her voice it made everything seem that much more real to him. 

He realized that one hundred years ago he failed to protect anyone and everyone, all of the champions died because Link wasn't there to save them, and he couldn't even remember them. 

It was just like the elders in Zoras domain had said, it was all Links fault that they had lost Lady Mipha. She was forced into fighting, she didn't deserve to die, it was all his fault, it was all his fault. 

He felt that the worst of it all was that he couldn't remember anything else about her besides their private meeting on top of Vah Ruta, he couldn't even remember if he had similar feelings towards her. 

When he saw Miphas spirit, he desperately wanted to apologies and to say that he had always loved her, but he couldn't. He didn't love her now, and he didn't know if he ever had. He wanted to say something to her, but he didn't know what could be said, and before long it was too late. 

He wanted to give her closure, to make her smile one last time and to make sure he was able to say goodbye to one of his best friends, but he didn't even recognize her and that's what made him feel so culpable. 

Link allowed his gaze to fall to his lap once again where he gently gripped the Ceremonial Trident, feeling as though it might break at any given moment. 

Along with the replica of Mipha’s trident, Link had also donned the Zora armor she had made for him with the different bags and satchels strapped around his torso to carry the different items he collected along his travels. However, considering he didn't have the other pieces to the Zora armor, the only other thing he wore was his hylian shorts which had the legs rolled up so that they wouldn't get wet in the water. 

Link forced himself to lift his head high, feeling himself begin to drift off to sleep. He could feel the cool air rushing across the water, gently brushing across his face as if trying to help him fight off his slumber. 

He knew he couldn't stay here forever, and he knew he couldn't do this after every Divine beast he conquered. Nonetheless, he wasn't able to pull himself away, feeling like he would lose any chance he currently had on regaining his memories. 

Link inhaled sharply before sighing deeply, finally forcing himself to stand up no matter how loud his muscles screamed. He placed the trident by his side and pulled his feet out of the water, the cold air hitting them made him shiver more than he already was. 

Link gripped one of his hylian boots and proceeded to tug it onto his wet foot, knowing he would regret it later but honestly being too tired to care at the moment. Once Link finally got his first boot on, he reached over to grab the other but his sudden alertness allowed him to notice an aquamarine coloured light poking out from his peripheral vision. 

Link quickly glanced up to see the light pulsating, dimming and getting brighter from time to time on top of a grassy cliff. Without any hesitation, a thought got caught in Link’s mind. 

“Mipha.” Link mouthed, barely able to form the name. 

The colour was the exact same Link saw surrounding Lady Mipha’s spirit, and it was his only explanation of what it could be. He wasn't able to understand how she might have been able to tear her spirit away from her resting place but for now his only concern was getting on top of the cliff. 

Disregarding his other boot and his weapon, Link quickly pushed himself up to his feet and jogged his way over to the rocks, knowing now that since the rain had stopped he might be able to climb up.

Although the rocks were still wet and covered in mud, it only took Link a few minutes before he finally reached the top of the grassy plains, a lot quicker then what he guessed and what it would have taken him if it was still raining.

However the feeling of relief he momentarily felt when he finally made it to the top was quickly clouded with disappointment and confusion, for the light Link had spotted from the ground was not from Lady Mipha’s spirit, but from another’s.

In front of him, Link could make out the form of a female Zora clouded with a pale green mist. It took him only a moment to realize that the being was weeping sorrowfully into her hands, her back turned to the cliff side.

Link hesitated for a moment but carefully took a step towards her, feeling the wetness of the grass on his bare foot. In a heartbeat the figure glanced back at him before hovering around to face him, her hands resting by her chest.

“Can you… See me?” The figure asked after a minute or so with a few sobs escaping here and there.

Link pursed his lips together and nodded in response to her question, taking in the sight of her figure.

Through her green aura, Link was able to assume that her skin was a deep royal blue with her stomach and face being white like the other Zoras. Apart from that she had darker dots glittering her body, with two smaller fins protruding out of the side of her tail and her caudal fin rested vertically with the top point being significantly longer than the bottom.

“Will you please… stay with me? At least until sunrise.” Her voice faded and her gaze shifted downwards ever so slightly.

Link once again nodded after some hesitation, not having the heart to say no and knowing he wasn't leaving Zora's Domain any time soon anyways.

“Thank you…” She breathed, closing her eyes as another tear fell, curling her hands into a ball and placing them on her chest.

Link pondered for a moment before taking another few steps towards her, allowing his hand to gently hover over her arm. If he really tried he could move his hand right through her, but at that moment he could just barely feel the clammy scales under his hand, he soon became unsure if it was just his imagination.

The fair Zora opened her eyes and allowed her arms to fall, breaking the contact with her heartbreaking expression refusing to disperse.

Link took it as a sign to remove his hand and he instead pointed towards her before shrugging, making sure to move slowly.

“What happened?” He mouthed.

The Zora stared for a while in confusion before gently raising a hand and wiping a few tears away.

After a minute or two, the Zora and hylian locked eyes before the mysterious spirit began to speak in a hush tone.

“My name was Monah, I was a Zora who lived down in Zoras Domain with my husband.”

Her gaze turned towards Zoras Domain, the painful look returning to her face below the tears that still rested on her face.

“I heard about Vah Ruta and what the endless rain was doing to our city, I wanted to stop it. I so desperately wanted to stop it, but almost as soon as I got here Vah Ruta struck me down and I quickly perished, not even being able to land a single blow.”

She slowly closed her eyes, another tear fell.

“I was foolish. Our king warned us not to come up here, but I didn't listen. I feared that we would soon lose our homes and acted without reason.”

She took a moment to wipe away the tears that fell before continuing.

“I’ve been trapped here ever since. I don’t know if anyone has come looking for me or how long I've been here. I just want to move on.”

Link simply nodded, notifying that he had listened and that he understood her situation. Link glanced back towards the lake for a moment, it would have been safe to assume that once Vah Ruta was appeased then so would her spirit, but for some reason she was still here.

Link turned their attention back to Monah, their gaze still locked on Zoras Domain. Their face dropped again before they turned to face Link, their yellow eyes looking seemingly dull. He gestured behind him towards the lake in an attempt to show them that Vah Ruta was now gone, trying to express his concern and confusion on the matter.

Monah followed Link’s gaze towards the lake before nodding and locking their eyes once more, a faint smile finally curling onto her face.

“I know, I was able to witness your battle with Vah Ruta the previous night, you sure fought valiantly with Prince Sidon by your side. I’m quite glad that Zoras Domain is now safe thanks to you. However, I can’t say I understand why i’m still here. I thought as soon as my home would be safe I would be able to move on…”

Monah’s voice trailed off as she slowly turned away from Link, now staring at divine beast Vah Ruta who was perched on top of a hill. Its trunk wielded back and a large red laser shooting forth from their trunks towards Hyrule Castle. Surprisingly, Monah let out a heartfelt chuckle before speaking.

“You really are Linny, aren't you?”

Catching Link off guard for a moment, Monah slowly glanced back at Link with tears falling from her eyes, her smile making Link wonder for a moment if the grass beneath his feet was actually wet with her tears.

“Only you would be able to appease the divine beast.”

She slowly turned her gaze down and raised her left hand, seemingly staring at her empty palm for a moment but her eyes soon darted to follow the aquamarine wisps that flickered around her hand.

“I know that you have no recollection of me, I don’t expect you to remember after all these years.”

The aura around Monah slowly began to disperse, pale green embers flickering off of her body and hovering up towards the sky. She curled her hand into a fist and finally lowered her hand, locking her eyes with Link’s once again.

“-but I beg of you, please find a way to free my spirit. If anyone could do it, it would be you.”

Just like that, her body slowly began to break off into aquamarine embers as well that gently faded upwards where the stars slowly began to dim and a deep purple aura began to swallow up the sky.

Link kept his head up until he saw the last of the embers disperse into the night sky, almost as though they slowly turned into tiny specks of stars. Link finally allowed his head to fall, and his gaze sorrowfully fell onto the divine beast where Link had met Mipha’s spirit just the night before.

He knew he shouldn't have been shocked at the fact that she recognized him, knowing that all the Zoras in Zoras domain seemed to know and remembered him from their childhood, but he still found himself filled with confusion when an unfamiliar face would say his name in the most natural way possible.

Link gently brushed his hair back while letting out a sigh, having no idea where to begin with the new quest.

Putting his arms back down, he slowly turned back towards the East Reservoir Lake, knowing that he had to go back to collect his things. However before he could move a muscle he suddenly began to feel a lightweight sensation hover in his chest, a small sense of familiarity slowly encasing his body.

He suddenly found himself filled with fear, he so desperately needed this. Just some sense of familiarity, a memory, and already he could feel it slowly slipping from his grasp.

Link’s eyes darted back and forth over the scenery, hoping something, just something would finally trigger the memory at the back of his mind. He slowly began to back up, never taking his eyes off of the scenery, and soon the feeling quickly grew and grew until it enveloped his body.

A deep pulsating golden glow clouded his vision while the rest of his senses were completely lost. Slowly, he began to regain feeling in his body, first feeling a breeze kiss his face, then feeling a slight pressure on his shoulder. He could hear someone, a child laughing, he could smell the salty sea caught in the air. He suddenly felt a stinging sensation begin to resignate just above his right knee but it was soon swallowed up by a cool numbing sensation, and finally the golden light began to fade and the scene began to play in front of him.

The grassy cliff side glittered with morning dew, the sunrise reflecting off of the droplets beautifully right before they were quickly disturbed by a shadow that ran back and forth, giggling and laughing at the lightning bugs that still buzzed around.

His champion's tunic clinged to his body, as if trying to evade the early morning wind, but a particular spot appeared to cling more valiantly, a bright red spot just at the bottom of his tunic, leading to the large gash that sank into his pants and his right leg.

Although there didn't appear to be much blood it sure seemed that the wound wasn't that deep, but he could see that the wound slowly started to disappear under Mipha’s hand, a bright blue glow encasing both her hand and his leg.

He slowly turned his gaze to Lady Mipha, who kneeled by his side, a hand on his shoulder while the other tended to his leg. Her eyes stayed focused on the wound, her soft gaze seeming to lack any worry.

“Link, you must be more alert next time, especially while climbing. I understand that you're quite skilled, however, it's still dangerous to scale a hill right after a rainfall.” She exclaimed softly, her eyes seeming to soften a bit more.

Before he could even try to remember the incident leading up to this point, his thoughts were disturbed by the sound of a kid snorting and laughing just a few meters away. He glanced up to see a tiny red Zora, Sidon, chasing after the lightning bugs that slowly floated around, only quickening their pace when Sidon ran near.

It was early in the morning, Mipha wanted to show Link the view from on top of the cliff side while her father was asleep because he thought the cliffs were too dangerous to be on, Sidon wanted to come, Link wanted to impress the tiny Zora by climbing all the way up instead of simply walking up the ever escalating hill, the rocks were wet, he slipped and cut his leg.

That's what happened.

“Sidon, please be careful, you might hurt yourself.” Mipha sighed with worry.

Sidon jumped as high as his little legs could, which was barely half a foot, and clapped his hands together in an attempt to catch one of the glowing bugs.

He pulled his hands to his chest and carefully tried to peak through his fingers to see if he caught one, but finding it difficult because of his webbed hands.

“Sidon, did you hear me?”

Sidon simply nodded as he finally got a peek inside his hands.

“It's okay, if I get hurt you can just heal me. Just like with Linky!” Sidon chirped before disappointingly lowering his hands and glancing around quickly.

“It takes me a while to regain my ability, Sidon, you would have to wait a while before I would be able to heal you.” Mipha sang, again trying to warn him as she finally lowered her hand.

For a moment, Mipha simply stared and watched as Sidon continued to rush around the grassy hill, chasing what little bugs were left. Link slowly rolled his pant leg back down over where the gash used to be, watching Sidon as well.

“Link…” Mipha whispered, making sure Sidon wouldn't be able to hear.

Link turned his gaze over to Mipha who took back her hand from his shoulder and lowered herself to rest on the ground fully, her gaze never leaving her younger brother.

“If I may be completely honest with you, I worry, sometimes, of what will happen with Sidon.” She began.

After a moment or two of silence she turned and looked at Link, meeting his gaze.

“He’s far too young to understand what’s happening. He doesn't know about how dangerous Ganon truly is. He believes that no matter what, we will win the battle, almost as though it's one of our daily tasks.” She stated, again keeping her voice low.

“I do not doubt you, or Princess Zelda, or the other champions, we just truly don’t know what will happen in the heat of battle.” Her gaze turned away, focusing on Sidon once again.

“We already lost a mother not that long ago, I would hate to see him if he lost a sister as well.”

Her voice grew even softer with fear of him hearing, her eyes glistening for a moment but she lifted her head a touch and looked back at Link, a small smile and a giggle accompanying her gaze.

“You should know, that he trusts you with all of his heart.” she started.

“Every moment that I try to remind him that I may get hurt during our battle, he simply smiles and says that you will protect me if i’m unable to protect myself. That we will win no matter what.”

Her gaze turned away for only a moment.

“He believes in you, more then anything else.”

Before a single breath could be shared between the two, a high pitched scream filled the space between them. Both of their hearts dropped knowing the source of the noise, and looking in front of them they saw nothing but the grass dancing in the wind.

Mipha went to scream, but couldn't seem to form the words, scrambling to her feet she felt her stomach turn and her heart wretch. Link was close behind. The two glanced down towards the East Reservoir Lake, Mipha on a knee glanced over the side while Link stood behind, his heart going a mile a minute.

On the side looking over the lake were some rocks that darted out from the cliff, a dark patch of red was visible on one of them, and along them there was a chunk of grass that was ripped out of the ground, revealing the dirt beneath. The grass having failed to save Sidon from falling.

“Sidon!” Mipha screamed before practically heralding her body over the side of the cliff, diving after Sidon who was falling to the lake below.

It was the first time Link had heard her scream.

Link quickly went to follow but forced himself to stop, feeling as though he wouldn't make the fall. Instead he quickly turned around and picked up his shield that lay beside his other equipment. Without hesitation he ran towards the declining hill before jumping and landing on his shield, beginning to ride down the hill.

Link lowered his body to try and gain more movement going downhill, his mind and heart still racing over what had transpired. Halfway down the hill that turned and arched around the peak of the cliff to a few other hills, Link was finally able to see a spot in the lake where he assumed Sidon would have landed, but with the distance he could only see a red blur in the water.

Suddenly, in that moment Link’s shield creaked and cracked before it completely broke beneath him, unable to withstand the ride. Link, in a sudden state of shock fell flat on his side and began to tumble down the rest of the hill with no sign of slowing down. Head over heel, side over side, Link fell until he was finally able to come to a complete stop at the bottom of the hill, his entire body seemingly white noise.

After taking a moment to realign himself, he quickly peeled himself off the ground in a desperate attempt. Although his vision was blurry, he was able to find Mipha swimming to the edge of the lake to a dock with the small red Zora in her arms.

Stumbling a bit, and unknowing if he was injured, he made his way over to where Mipha resided, both his head and his side filled with pins and needles.

Finally reaching the siblings, out of breath, he listened as the younger Zora whimpered in his elder sister's arms in the water as Mipha gently caressed his tail, cooing and sushing in an attempt to calm the little one down.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I won’t run again, it hurts, i’m sorry, please.” He begged.

He continued to beg and plead for his sister to heal him, to make the pain stop but it was out of Miphas control, her abilities not having enough time to regenerate.

Link was frozen in place as his vision slowly began to be clouded over once again with the golden embers, losing his senses one by one, but before he could lose his vision completely, he noticed that Miphas hand which rested on Sidon’s back was seemingly doused with blood, as was the higher part of Sidon’s pectoral fin that rested by his face.

Slowly opening his eyes he noticed his cheeks were wet and his vision was blurred, but a few quick blinks and he felt the tears that clouded his vision fall like the others he had no control over.

It took a moment for the pins and needles to disperse from his side, but when it did he wasn't sure if he was feeling anything else at all.

Unsure if the tears were from sadness and shock from the ordeal, or from the happiness and relief of remembering, Link slowly raised his hand and dipped his fingers into the tears on his cheek before staring at his now glossy hand, expecting an answer to come through.

He suddenly felt a heavy hand gently place itself on Links shoulder, causing him to jump. He glanced to one side to see the rather large red webbed hand on his shoulder, and then hesitantly glanced to the other side to find the owner.

Having to strain his neck to look up, he found Prince Sidon sitting beside him, staring at the hylian with worry in his eyes. His eyes darted over Link’s face, noticing the tears and his expression.

“Link, are you alright?” he asked.

Link’s eyes could only find their way to Sidons scar.

Link, now realizing he was sitting as well, slowly relaxed under Sidon’s hand which still rested on his opposing shoulder, he slowly turned his gaze away and wiped his cheek with the back of his hand.

Without a way to respond, Link simply stared ahead over the side of the cliff where the dark blue skies reflected in the water below, his shadow peeked out from underneath him, and the sun was just starting to rise.

 

**Dawn of a New Day**


End file.
